


Adventures In Book Organization

by scarecrowmax



Series: Strip Mall AU [1]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, strip mall au, used bookstore AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowmax/pseuds/scarecrowmax
Summary: Sid and Leckie have very different ideas as to how the bookstore should be organized and Eugene is amused by their antics but wants to remain neutral.
Series: Strip Mall AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Adventures In Book Organization

"I swear to God Leckie if you don't stop rearranging the books right after I put them away I _will_ kill you."

"You won't because arranging the books by color is fucking stupid and you know it," Leckie retorts, plucking a book out of Sid's hand to put it back on the shelf where he wants it. "It's the most idiotic way to possibly arrange the store, and it's obvious that organizing by author is the way to do it. Come on, you agree with me right?" he asks as he turns to look over at the counter where Eugene is standing trying to hide his amused smile but failing miserably while his friends argue over the same topic for what must be the millionth time this month alone. 

"I'm staying out of it" he drawled as he put his both hands up in surrender, "I'm sure you two will figure it out, as long as I can make my recommendations table I couldn't care less." Sledge took a lot of pride in his table, carefully choosing books to add as they came in and he would browse the stacks as he cleaned to find overlooked gems.

"You're supposed to be on my side here, it's what best friends are for," Sid shot at Sledge with a glare and walked off to go disrupt Leckie’s system in a different part of the store. Thankfully for moments like these, the store was fairly large for a used bookstore and provided plenty of space for the three men to work side by side when they needed to.

"How does he even plan on organizing the romance section by color when it's all shades of pink anyways?" Eugene mused to Leckie, "if nothin’ else I think that section might be the one you can alphabetize without his interference."

Leckie perked up at that thought, "So you do like my system! I knew it," he shook the book in his hand in Eugene's direction for emphasis on the last few words.

"I honestly couldn't care less, it's just entertaining to watch you guys try and organize beyond genre when the first customer in is just gonna mess it all up anyway. And besides, it’s not like we tend to have more than a couple of any book beyond a few titles. Half the time there ends up being a romance in every section anyway and we gotta reshelve."

"Maybe you should just put every misplaced romance novel into your blind date with a book bucket and maybe we'll actually sell some for once," Leckie laughed, "I swear they're breeding overnight, there's gotta be ten more today then there were yesterday!"

"Well if any of the books were gonna I'd say the erotica would be the best bet," Sledge replied with a chuckle.

Sid's clearly annoyed voice came from the back of the store, "I swear Leckie I’m actually gonna kill you for this! How could you screw up the rainbow I had going in the queer reads section? That was a masterpiece and I spent so long on it!!"

Leckie yelled back, "It was gonna get fucked up the first time someone bought something anyway and at least this way people have a shot of finding what they're looking for!"

"You do know he orders things by color because he can't remember authors worth a damn right?” Eugene told Bob, “He can tell you the color of the cover for most of the books in here by memory though, that’s why he does it that way," Eugene chuckled as a look of pure astonishment crossed Leckie’s face over his comment. “And besides, I like the idea of a rainbow in that section. Let him have that one at least.”

"How the fuck?" Leckie mumbled under his breath before rubbing his face in exasperation. “Fine,” he said in a normal volume to Sledge before turning towards Sid’s direction and raising his voice, “If you redo that I’ll let you keep it, but don’t expect me to leave your weird book rainbows anywhere else!”

With that promise from Leckie, a grin split Sid’s face as he continued reshelving the section.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, I'm on Tumblr if you wanna chat or whatever. My HBO War blog is ItstheHeebieJeebies and my main is Scarecrowmax.  
> I plan on writing a number of one-shots in this series and I've got some ideas already but I'd love to hear any ideas you've got, I'll totally give you credit if I use them.


End file.
